The First And Only One
by Rose Namikaze
Summary: Re-Make dari cerita pertama saya. berjanji untuk saling mencintai tapi kemudian berpisah. bagaimana kelanjutannya? bad summary. please RnR
_**Cerita ini sebenarnya fanfict pertama saya tapi, saat saya melihat kekacau pada bahasanya#plak akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me-remake fanfict ini dengan lebih baru dan menarik.**_

 _The first and only one_

 _Naruto belong to masahi kinomoto sensei_

 _Saya tidak mengambil apapun dari fanfict ini_

 _Rated : T semi M#ampun_

 _NB :_ _ **Bold and italic sebagai flashback**_

 _Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan dll._

 _Minato namikaze x kushina uzumaki_

 _Please RnR. Don't like don't read. Click back on your web_

Normal Pov

Gadis kecil berambut merah seperti tomat dan anak laki-laki berambut pirang mirip seperti durian sedang berlari saling mengejar satu sama lain di tepi sungai di desa konoha yang indah.

" Minato-kun tunggu aku, kau begitu cepat berlari, aku kelelahan" teriak kushina nama gadis berambut merah itu

" tangkap aku kushina, kau payah sekali"

" aku berhenti, kau menyebalkan" kata kushina yang menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mencelupkan kakinya ke tepi sungai.

" kau tidak asik, kushina" akhirnya minato memutuskan ikut kegiatan yang dilakukan kushina

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung

"kushina, aku besok harus pindah ke Tokyo karena kedua orangtuaku berpindah perkerjaan."kata minato tiba-tiba memhilangkan Susana canggung itu

"benarkah? Baguslah kau pindah dari konoha. Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Kapan kau kembali" Tanya kushina

" aku tidak akan kembali lagi"jawab minato sambil meremas tangan mungil kushina

Kushina langsung meneteskan air matanya lalu dengan sigap minato memeluk kushina dengan pelan

" aku mencintaimu kushina, berjanjilah jangan pernah lupakan aku"ujar minato

" aku juga mencintai minato. Kau juga berjanji ya"

Ini janji ya? Selamanya

Keesokan harinya hujan turus di konoha, kushina berlari tergesah-gesah menuju rumah minato. Tapi mobil yang dinaiki minato sudah melaju pergi dan mobil itu lenyap dari pengliatan kushina. Kushina terus menangis bersamaan dengan hujan yang terus jatuh. Inikah perpisahan?

Kushina Pov

10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kini musim berganti musim. Bunga sakura sudah berjatuhan dari pohon sakura. Inilah aku sekarang berada di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliahku dan hidupku bahagia. Walaupun dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku masih mengingat sosok minato yang aku cintai dan hingga sekarang aku belum mencintai sosok lain selain minato.

" ohayo mikoto. Bisakah hari ini kau antar aku ke toko buku di pusat mall" tanyaku kepada sahabatku mikoto

" ohayo. Tentu aku bisa. Jam 3 sore ya" katanya

Aku sangat dekat dengan mikoto, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dia selalu menemaniku dan sebaliknya. Pukul 3 sore aku dan mikoto sudah berada di toko buku tersebut langsung saja aku cari buku yang aku butuhkan untuk tugas kuliahku tapi tak sengaja tangaku menyetuh tangan seseoang yang ingin mengambil buku tersebut. Aku melihat matanya _shappire_ mengingatkan aku kepada sosok minato. Atau memang benar dia minato

" silakan kau ambil saja duluan bukunya"katanya

" terimakasih. Minato kan?"kataku

"kau, kushina. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" katanya yang membuat jantungku menari-nari dengan cepat

"minato-kun. Aku dari tadi mencarimu tau" tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang panjang mendatangi minato

" _gomen_ sara-chan. Ayo kita pergi aku tau kau sudah lapar. Lain kali kita bertermu lagi ya Sampai jumpa kushina" katanya lalu pergi dengan perempuan itu. Minato apakah benar kau sudah melupakan aku secepat itu? Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku dan aku segera mengusapnya dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar buku tesebut.

Minato Pov

Sungguh aku bertemu dengan kushina, cinta pertamaku. Aku rindu sekali dengan kushina tapi sekarang sudah ada sara yang menggantikan kushina. Walaupun aku tak menyukai sara sama sekali karena orangtuaku bangkrut dan aku harus berpacaran dengan sara sebagai gantinya. Kau harus tau kushia aku masih ingat janji kita.

" _ **berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan aku" kataku**_

" _**aku akan berjanji, kau juga jangan melupakan aku" kata kushina**_

Ingatan itu selalu berputar diotakku saat aku ingat kushina.

"minato-kun kau memikirkan apa?"Tanya sara yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"tidak! Aku hanya memikirkan tugas kuliahku" kataku berbohong kepadanya

" bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan malam bersama? Kau setuju?"Tanya sara

" _gomen_ sara-chan aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku"

"kau tidak berubah minato. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. _jaa_ " katanya sambil mencium pipiku lalu pergi

Kushina Pov

"sudahlah mau sampai kapan kau menangis kushina" kata mikoto

"entahlah. Aku hanya sedih..melihat minato sudah melupakan aku"kataku sambil terus menangis

"sudah, ini minumlah dulu agar hatimu tenang" kata mikoto

"aku harus keluar" lalu ak bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan apatermen milik mikoto. Hatiku hancur, pedih, dan sakit. Janji kami ia ingkari. Aku sudah bertahan dan tetap mencintainya tetapi dia malah berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Minato no baka!. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dan memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai kopi lalu tanpa sadar mata _shappire_ memandangku dari jauh dan menghampiriku

" kushina, boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya

"silakan" kataku

Aku meminum kopi itu lalu terkadang menghela nafas berat

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Sebenarnya aku berpacaran dengan sara hanya karena keluargaku memiliki hutang yang banyak tetapi sekarang hutang orangtuaku sudah hamper lunas dan setelah itu aku berjanji akan" Dia berhenti bicara

" akan?"tanyaku

" akan memutuskan sara" katanya

" itu tak mungkin minato. Aku yakin sara akan membunuhku atau bahkan lebih parah lagi" kataku yang terus mengigit bibir bawahku agar aku tidak menangis

" kalau begitu jadikan aku tempat berlindung untukmu. Kita akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan hidup bersama" katanya

"kau ini gila ya! kau berkata dengan begitu mudah. Kau tak mengerti perasaanku aku sudah mencintaimu selama ini dan kau malah bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain" kataku beranjak pergi sambil terus terisak-isak

" _gomen_ kushina" katanya sambil memelukku

" maaf tidak akan cukup minato" kataku melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi berlari menuju apatermenku

"apa yang harus aku lakukan kushina, katakana matipun aku mau demi kau"katanya yang terus mengejarku

"kalau begitu pergilah dari hidupku dan jangan temui aku untuk selamanya" ujarku

"aku tak bisa, kau mau membuatku gila ya" katanya

" kau harus bisa, kalau tidak aku yang akan pergi" aku terus berlari hingga sampai didepan pintu apatermenku lalu membuka pintunya tapi minato menariku masuk menuju apatermenku lalu dia malah memelukku dan menciumku dengan kasar dan mendorongku hingga ke sofa aku terus berontak tapi sia-sia saja tenaganya sangatlah besar

" jika aku harus meninggalkanmu, biarkan aku menjadi milikmu sekarang" katanya

Dia mulai menciumku kembali dan membuat tanda dileherku sampai memerah dan mulai melepaskan kancing bajuku dan terus meremas dadaku lalu aku berontak dan memukulnya lalu menamparnya dengan keras

" bajingan! Pergilah aku tidak sudi melihat kau" kataku yang langsung menutupi bagian dadaku yang sudah keliatan dan mengusirnya keluar

"kushina, buka jangan buat aku seperti ini" teriaknya dari luar. Aku terus menangis dan bersandar pada dinding hingga merosot kelantai sambil menangis dan meremas rambutku. Aku kotor aku tak sanggup begini terus. Tiba-tiba pintu apatermenku ada yang mengetuk

" jika kau minato, jangan temui aku lagi" kataku

" tidak! Aku mikoto, boleh kan aku masuk" saat mikoto masuk aku langsung memeluknya erat dan menangis

"ada apa dengan kau kushina. Jangan menangis terus. Aku ada disini"katanya

Kejadian memalukan ini takan terlupakan olehku sampai kapanpun aku membenci laki-laki itu walaupun dihati kecilku ada dirinya tapi cahaya kecil itu hampir hilang akibat benci yang aku tanamkan dihatiku.

Beberapa tahun kemudian aku dan mikoto telah menyelesaikan kuliah kami dan mikoto sudah menikah dengan fugaku dan memiliki anak bernama itachi, dia lucu dan aku senang bermain dengannya. Minato? Ntahlah aku sudah melupakannya.

" aku punya kabar baik, itachi-kun akan memiliki seorang adik" kata mikoto sambil mengelus perutnya

"ah! Selamat mikoto. Semoga adiknya lebih manis lagi" kataku

" lalu kapan kau mau menikah? Banyak pria yang mendekatimu tapi kau menolak semuanya"

" entahlah, aku sudah untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang" kataku

" jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan si baka kuning itu ya? dan aku dengar-dengar sara tidak jadi menikah dengan minato karena dia telah hamil dengan lelaki lain. Dia bodoh sekali padahal kalau kau tidak mau aku mau dengan minato, kau tau minato itu lumayan keren" kata mikoto

" ambil saja kalau kau mau, ya kalau kau mau fugaku memotong kepala minato" ledek kushina

" tidak jadi kalau begitu haha. Bagaimana kegiatanmu dikedepannya?"tanyanya

" aku akan kembali ke konoha untuk bertemu orangtuaku. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian ajak itachi biar aku ada mainan" kataku

" _gomen_ kushina, aku tidak bisa. Dan hei itachi bukan mainan. Buat saja anakmu sendiri nanti"balas ejek mikoto

" aku bercanda. Aku akan merapihkan bawaanku dulu" kataku

"mari aku bantu merapihkan"

" _arigatou_ mikoto"

Minato Pov

" _**bajingan! Pergilah aku tidak sudi melihat kau"**_ kata-kata kushina selalu terulang-ulang dikepalaku. Aku menghela nafas cukup panjang, aku membanting handphoneku. Semua wanita tak ada yang sama dengan kushina. Aku sudah sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan tapi tetap saja hanya sosok kushina yang aku cintai. Sekarang aku direktur perusahaan namikaze corp yang akhirnya bisa bangkit lagi.

" minato-sama, jiraya-sama ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar pegawaiku yahiko

" baiklah _arigatou_ yahiko" sahutku lalu laki-laki bernama jiraya atau lebih tepatnya ayahku menghampiriku

" aku punya tugas kelas S untukmu. Jemput tsunade di konoha kata kaa-sanmu dia harus kembali ke tokyo dan ambil berkas ayah diperusaan yang ada di konoha"

" itu bukan tugas kelas S tou-san. Mengapa tidak kau saja menjemput si nenek itu#dihajartsunade" kataku

" tou-san ada kerja lain di hokaido, kau mau dibunuh kaa-sanmu menyebut dia nenek-nenek?"

" aku hanya bercanda tou-san. Besok aku akan pergi ke konoha" dengan sangat amat kecewa aku kembali lagi ke konoha untuk menjalankan 'tugas kelas S' yang tou-san berikan.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke konoha hanya butuh 4 jam dengan naik kereta dan aku memutuskan naik mobil karena butuh 2 jam saja.

Kushina Pov

Setelah menaiki kereta selama 4 jam akhirnya aku kembali ke konoha. Aku melihat konoha banyak berubah selama aku pergi. Ah! Aku kangen makan ramen dan aku memutuskan memakan ramen sebelum pulang ke rumah.

" kaa-san? Tou-san? _tadaima_!" kataku

" kushina? Ini kau? Kau banyak berubah ya. bagaimana kabar gadis kebanggan kaa-san ini?'kata kaa-san

"aku baik-baik saja kaa-san. Senang melihat kaa-san dan tou-san" kataku

" bagaimana kalau kau berkeliling konoha dan ibu titip belikan bumbu kare untuk makan malam. Kaa-san akan membuat kare yang lezat" kata kaa-san

"baiklah tapi aku rapihkan dulu bawaanku ke kamarku" ujarku lalu pergi ke kamarku yang tetap sama seperti terakhir aku meninggalkannya. Aku melihat foto saat aku dan minato kecil dimeja riasku. Aku tersenyum pahit melihat foto itu.

Minato Pov

Setelah 2 jam ya lebih tepatnya 3 jam karena mobilku rusak ditengah jalan akhirnya aku sampai di konoha dengan keadaan kusut.

" _tadaima_ " kataku

" _okaeri nasai!_ Anak kaa-san yang tampan sudah sampai. Kaa-san sangat khawatir kata tou-sanmu kau sudah pergi dari 2 jam yang lalu tapi kenapa kau terlambat?" kata tsunade ya dia kaa-sanku yang sudah tua tapi masih awet muda#plak

" mobilku rusak ditengah jalan dan aku harus menunggu montir datang dan memperbaikinya. Aku ingin sekali istirahat. Aku lelah" kataku berjalan pelan menuju kamarku

" tidak bisa! Kau harus temani kaa-san ke supermarket untuk belanja memangnya kau tidak mau makan malam nanti" kata tsunade

" minta temani baa-san saja" kataku

" kau tau kan, baa-sanmu itu tidak kuat berjalan jauh" kata tsunade

"baiklah, tapi biarkan aku berbaring 5 menit saja" kataku lalu pergi

Setelah 5 menit berlalu akhirnya aku dan kaa-san pergi ke supermarket.

" minato, ambilkan bumbu kare disebelah sana" perintah kaa-san

Aku berjalan dengan malas lalu berusaha mengambil bumbu kare tersebut tapi tanganku malah menyentuh tangan orang lain

" _gomen_ nona, kau ambil saja" kataku

" _arigatou_ " katanya

Dan ternyata itu kushina dengan rambut merah tomatnya

" kushina. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kataku

" minato. Ini urusanku bukan urusanmu!" katanya

" _ne,_ kushina kau marah kepadaku?" kataku berteriak

" tanyakan saja pada dirimu itu" katanya lalu pergi menjauh

" minato, kau bicara pada siapa?" Tanya tsunade yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaku

" bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman lama" kataku

Aku harus mencari kushina dan meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu

Kushina Pov

Aku bertemu dengan minato di konoha. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Aku harus menjauh darinya. Jangan sampai perasaanku tumbuh lagi. Aku benci minato sangat membencinya. Konoha sangatlah besar mungkin minato tidak akan melihatku lagi. Keesokan harinya aku pergi lagi ke tempat ramen karena kaa-san dan tou-san sedang pergi.

" ramen pedas satu" kataku

" aku juga" tiba-tiba minato datang

" ngapain kau di tempat ini?" tanyaku padanya

"ini kan tempat umum dan aku tau kau pasti disini karena hanya ini satu-satunya tempat ramen di konoha. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, _gomen_ kushina biar aku jelaskan kejadian itu. Aku memang kelewatan tapi benar aku tidak sengaja" kata minato

" sudahlah aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu lagi" kataku

" tolonglah maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan berbuat itu lagi kepadamu" katanya dengan wajah memelas

" tidak! Sudah jangan menemuiku" kataku lalu membayar ramen itu dan pergi

Setelah kejadian itu minato tidak pernah muncul dihadapanku. Aku sedikit merindukan suaranya yang berat itu. Tidak jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta dan memaafkan dia

"kushina, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Seorang wanita" kata kaa-san

Wanita? Siapa dia? Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat wanita dengan rambut pirang sedang duduk bersama kaa-san

" kau pasti kushina? Aku ibunya minato, kau kenal bukan? Anakku sedang sakit dirumah dan ia selalu memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya. Aku sangat khawatir dengan anakku. Tolonglah datang dan melihat dia" kata wanita itu

Aku hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. Pantas saja minato tidak pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi ternyata dia sedang sakit

" kushina, tolonglah datang sepertinya minato sangat parah. Kau ikut ya bersama tsunade-san" kata kaa-san meminta tolong padaku ya kalau kaa-san yang meminta aku tidak bisa menolaknya

"baiklah kalau kalian memaksaku begitu, aku akan datang. Aku akan bersiap" kataku

Setelah aku bersiap, aku dan tsunade-san menuju kediaman namikaze

"masuklah, ba-san akan menyusul" kata tsunade

Aku mulai masuk ke kamar minato, dia sedang terbaring dikasurnya dengan tenang

"kushina" katanya pelan

Aku terkejut ternyata dia sedang menyebut namaku dalam keadaan tidur. Sekarang hatiku luluh melihat dirinya begitu lemah dikasurnya. Ku usap pelan rambutnya dan tersenyum

"kushina, jangan tinggalkan aku" katanya lagi dan sekarang dalam keadaan sadar

" aku takut kau akan berbuat hal yang tidak mau aku lakukan dan aku takut minato" bisikku pelan

" aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi lagi, kau ingat kan janji kita waktu dulu. _Gomen_ telah mengingkarinya dan aku berjanji mulai sekarang hanya akan ada kau dan aku saja" katanya

"baiklah, akan aku maafkan kau. Aku tidak bisa terus berbohong kepadamu dan diriku sendiri kalau aku masih mencintaimu" kataku

" aku juga mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar menyesal" katanya

" sudahlah sekarang kau istirahat dulu nanti akan aku temani" kataku sambil mencium keningnya

Dia tersenyum dan berkata " baiklah. _Arigatou_ kushina"

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan minato memutuskan untuk berpacaran dan akhirnya dia mengajakku untuk menikah dan tentunya aku terima. Mengapa tidak? Karena aku begitu mencintainya

" kalian resmi menjadi seorang suami-istri"

Minato mulai mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan hangat. Aku merasa dunia ini seperti milik kita berdua dan tidak ada yang lain selain kami

"selamat ya minato dan kushina, cepat-cepat punya anak ya" kata mikoto

" _arigatou_ mikoto"kataku

Kata-kata selamat kepada kami terus berdatangan hingga akhir acara. Aku dan minato pulang ke rumah baru kami di Tokyo

" aku tau kau pasti tidak mau aku menyentuhmu" kata minato

" itu kan dulu, sekarang kau kan suamiku" kataku dengan wajah memerah

"benarkah? Baiklah aku tak akan melewatkannya! _Itadakimasu!_

 **THE END**

Haha -_- setidanya ini lebih baik untuk bahasa dan alur cerita. Please RnR ya hehe :3 sampai berjumpa di lain waktu dan kesempatan. –Rose Namikaze-


End file.
